


Three Powerful Words

by Severus1snape



Series: Drarry Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and Voldemort is dead. Harry decides to attend Draco´s trial wanting to save him from Azkaban. Will he be welcome there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I have thrown my story into the amazing arms of the one and only [TheMightyFlynn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn)  
> Thanks so much for taking the time out of your very busy life to help me out!   
> You´re awesome! Love you lots...
> 
> Posted on May 1st 2016. Betaed, september 2017!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was betaed by TheMightyFlynn! The rest of the mistakes are my own.

Pacing around the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place was making him insane. 

Sitting down was making him insane.

Standing still was making him insane.

Lying down was making him insane.

Breathing was making him insane.

Nothing he did could take away the pain he was feeling inside. The war had ended a month ago and people had died. His friends, his classmates, Order members, strangers, enemies; nobody had been safe from the killing curse.

They had buried Tonks and her husband Remus too, who had been one of his father´s closest friends. Their son Teddy was now to be raised by his grandmother. Harry was already playing a large role in Teddy´s life as his Godfather, a task he would forever cherish.

Fred had been laid to rest three weeks ago, and a sorrow had cast its love on his beloved adoptive family, the Weasleys. 

They no longer seemed to be bursting with joy, a joy that had always seemed to keep even his worst mood at bay.

Dumbledore´s burial seemed so far away, a year to be exact.

Snape had also been put in the ground. Harry had paid for everything himself; it was how he had wanted it to be, after having watched those memories from his former professor many times. When he had finally shared his knowledge of the man nobody seemed to have known at all, he had been awarded the Order of Merlin, which was now resting safely on the mantelpiece beside Harry´s own here at Grimmauld Place.

Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stopped to stare at the Orders. Not everyone had earned an Order of Merlin during the war. The Death Eaters had certainly not. In fact, they had almost all been hunted down and killed. The lucky ones who had been captured instead had now been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

The Ministry had decided to make examples of them all, to ´make sure nobody is drawn to the idea of starting another war.´ Harry agreed that people should be punished for what they had done during the war, but he did not like that people were thrown in prison to make an example to wizarding society altogether.

Today would be the last day of trials for the Death Eaters. Two days ago, Narcissa Malfoy had been sentenced to two years’ probation with the promise of her doing voluntary work in Muggle shelters. Everybody knew the Wizengamot had used this particular punishment because of the Malfoy´s hatred towards Muggles in general. They aimed to humiliate, and they succeeded. Harry had turned up and spoken a plea for her, reminding everyone, that she had, in fact, lied to Voldemort about him being dead. He had a feeling that this was why she did not have to go to prison and was glad he could return the favor some.

Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban the day before without the opportunity for any probation. Harry had not been present then. Lucius had gotten what he had deserved in Harry´s and many others´ opinions. And Lucius was a Death Eater to the core: a cold-blooded, delusional, greedy bastard above all. Harry had felt good once the headlines about it reached his doorstep this morning.

Harry couldn't cope with the fear and pain this situation was causing him. He needed an outlet, so he banged his fist against the mantelpiece several times until it started to bleed. He rested his head against the wall and breathed heavily. “Fuck.”

With his eyes closed and his mouth hanging slightly open, he mulled over his options. He knew he had a decision to make.

_What if I go today they will all know my secret. The secret I only just came to realize the reality of myself last year in our sixth year at Hogwarts. What if they all hate me for it? My friends, my family. To hell with the public, I never did care what they thought about me anyway. What if he laughs at me for it? I already know he hates me, and would probably use this against me forever, but laughter would be too much. I care what he thinks; he always could get right under my skin when others could not._

Harry growled.

_What if I tell them all my secret and they still throw him in Azkaban for the rest of his life? Then everyone would know, and if my friends turn away from me for knowing, I will be all alone. With him out of prison, at least I would have someone to torment me with his newly-found knowledge. Bad attention is better than none anyway, right?_

Tears were sliding unnoticed down his cheeks.

_If I tell him, it will have to be public. Nobody would believe me otherwise, and it cannot be shoved aside and forgotten if he is to be saved from the cold rock they call wizard´s prison. He´s already been there for a month, he must be lonely and cold and…_

Harry straightened his back and cast a refreshing charm before leaving the house to go to the courtroom, in which he knew Draco Malfoy´s trial was to be held in half an hour.

*

“Is there someone present who wishes to speak in defense for Draco Lucius Malfoy?” The old wizard in charge of the Wizengamot asked while he glanced around. Nobody spoke and nobody moved an inch. “Very well, we -.”

“I will.” Someone in the way back said, loud and clearly making every head in the courtroom turn around. Even Draco, who had been sitting hunched over in the chair in the middle of the stone floor, looking even paler than usual turned to see who had spoken.

“Mr. Potter, you may come forth to deliver your speech.” 

Harry nodded. His friends and family, who had decided to be here, too, to witness the ´ferret´ get what he deserved, looked at him appalled at the idea that he, of all people, would speak up for this bastard.

Harry took his place in front of the chairman, standing where he had stood when he had defended Narcissa Malfoy. Draco would have to turn sideways in order to watch Harry, but he didn´t, which suited Harry just fine.

He cleared his throat nervously, keeping his eyes upon the chairman only, having used that method two days prior also to calm his nerves, to make sure that nobody could change his mind about speaking up. He could not take the looks he would receive from those who knew him.

“Draco Malfoy first reached out the hand of friendship the day before our first year at Hogwarts, when we met at Madam Malkin´s Robes for all occasions. I was a lonely, miserable boy, who had never known friendship, and who had been bullied my entire life by my own family. And Draco seemed like just another bully to me when he went on and on about the purity of blood. So, naturally, I declined any sort of friendship he was offering to me.”

He blinked when the confused murmurs took over the courtroom and the chairman had to silence them.

“Again, he tried to befriend me when we arrived at Hogwarts, but unfortunately for him, he did so while ridiculing my first friend, whom I met on the train; Ronald Weasley.”

The whispers were there again but subsided again on their own.

“During the following years, he tried many times to get my attention, and while we were both still in school I always thought it was his Malfoy pride talking. I didn´t realize that he had been embarrassed in public so he would revenge that by tormenting my friends and I. It was not until last year I realized that maybe it was because he still wanted to be my friend. Of course, I thought I knew that he only wanted my friendship because he might get into the spotlight created by Voldemort when he first tried to murder me.”

The gasps of hearing the name spoken were vivid.

“It is a fame I never asked for, nor liked at any time, regardless of what anyone else believes. It is to me a mere nuisance to be followed around by reporters trying to ask me how I prefer to take a dump.”

Numerous people laughed at this.

“Which is, of course, ridiculous since I, too, use a loo.”

More laughter.

“In our sixth year, I discovered by accident that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, and even my friends believed that I was delusional at first. So, I decided to follow him around everywhere he went. I did that for an entire year.”

Malfoy met his eyes for the first time. Harry swallowed, not knowing what the other was thinking.

“I also had been the opportunity that others did not have. I could look into the mind of Voldemort himself.”

The chairman once more had to ask for silence in the courtroom.

“I saw many things through his eyes. Things and actions that changed my mind about many people during that year. I saw brave people not giving in while Voldemort tortured them, and eventually killed them because he found them useless. I saw cowards turning their own family in to survive themselves. I saw Death Eaters, who did his bidding. I felt what they felt as they did what he told them to.”

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at Draco Malfoy again.

“Draco Malfoy was forced into doing things. Things nobody could ever come close to comprehending when they have never had Voldemort living under their roof. When they have never had an insane father-figure who worshiped Voldemort - a man who pushed proudly to make his only son like him. They would never know the feeling of constant fear, of pressure to perform and to wear the perfect mask covering up just how you really feel. They would never know what is it to be lonely and afraid.”

He paused.

“I had a terrible childhood, yes. I was starved, beaten, ridiculed, but mostly I was left to myself. I, too, was lonely for many years, but I once I entered Hogwarts I had friends everywhere. People who wanted to know me, to do things for me, and to act on my behalf, merely because I was famous. True, I found real friends too, and I didn´t need money or threats to achieve that. They wanted me for me, the real me, not the famous me, - and for that I am grateful.”

Another pause.

“Draco Malfoy never had that same chance. He was taught from the time he was an infant to threaten or blackmail his way around getting the things he wanted. People became his friends because of bloodlines, money, and duty. He never knew who he could trust. And if he did decide to trust someone with things, he would be seen as a weakling, because Malfoys do not share emotions. Pure-bloods do not share emotions. The only purebloods who have been different were the Gryffindor ones, really. But even they were not raised the same way. They were raised with love, to love. The only exception I can think of was my Godfather, Sirius Black, but he had the best friends in the world at Hogwarts, so he overcame his families´ ways. When it got too much, he fled his home and was welcomed into my own father´s home. He had an escape. Draco Malfoy never did.”

His palms were sweating.

“He was surrounded by hate and traditions which were not up for discussion. He had no siblings, no friends, and no allies. Could he really have turned out any different? I am not so sure he could. I pity him in fact.”

Draco´s eyes flew to his.

“For anything, I may have some blame in that matter. I am the one he reached out to on more than one occasion. He tried to become my friend, to find his way out, and I wouldn´t let him. All because I was too hurt myself, too angry to see the truth - and too selfish.”

He bowed his head.

“If I were given another chance I would not have turned him down. I would have tried to make it work. I am not trying to make excuses for him, not at all. I am merely trying to paint the right picture of a man who simply did not have many chances to be any different. Just like I didn´t have any choice but to be ´the-boy-who-lived.´”

He nodded to the chairman and waited, knowing he would have questions for him.

“Mr. Potter, this is a most impressive speech and one I would not have expected from you. We already know that you have stated in a written report that Mr. Malfoy saved your life when you were captured at the Mansion, but why did you turn up here, too?”

Harry hesitated before looking up again.

“Because throughout the last year I have gotten to know the real Draco Malfoy, both by following him around, but also through Voldemort´s mind. I have come to see that he is not only a stubborn, proud, arrogant bastard... well, I will not deny that he is all of those things.”

Laughter spread.

“But he is also so much more than that.”

“Like what?” The older man inquired.

Harry sucked in a breath.

“He is compassionate; I saw him saving people last year and then Obliviating them so they could not remember it. That is not very Slytherin of him; any Slytherin would want to gloat. He is brave; I witnessed his refusal to do Voldemort´s biding more than once earning himself a round of torture. He is smart; who else would figure out a way to sneak in the Death Eaters even though that act itself does speak against him. He is someone I should not have turned down any form of friendship with. During the past year, I must admit that he has grown on me. I no longer hate him, which I think I never really did in the first place.”

Harry felt pleased with himself once he was done and he was about to stand down when the last question rang in his ears, the one he had dreaded and avoided.

“Mr. Potter, how do you feel about Mr. Malfoy now then?”

“I-I… don´t… I… that it…”

“Mr. Potter, need I remind you that you are under oath of this courtroom to speak the truth?”

“No, sir.” Harry flushed heavily, even though that might have been caused by the heat of the July temperatures, but Harry knew the truth and in a moment so would they.

“I love him.”

The shockwave Harry had been expecting came rising over him. People were shouting some angry, some not. He caught some of his friends´ eyes, and the look of horror written in them made his stomach turn over.

“You may step down Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, if you have any last words before we retire to decide on your penalty, this is it."

Harry walked to the front of the lines of chairs, no longer trusting his own legs to carry him to the back again. The empty chair seemed to swallow him whole, and he thought he would die until he met Malfoy´s eyes.

Malfoy was breathing hard judging from the numerous times his chest moved up and down. For the first time ever, Malfoy let down his mask in the eyes of the public. He didn´t seem to notice the tears falling down his pale cheeks. If he had, he would have shielded them, obviously. “Yes. Mr. Chairman.”

Harry felt as though Malfoy's eyes kept his locked to them. Even though it nearly killed him to keep them locked on him, he would do it; he had no choice. 

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes, letting his own fears wash away, no longer caring what the rest of the world were shouting at him for speaking those words to a Death Eater. All he cared about was hearing those three words from the lips of the man he had fallen in love with over the past year.


	2. Chapter Two

 

_This is it Draco._

_No more hiding away behind a mask of any kind, willing or forced upon me. It´s all out in the open for the public eyes to dwell upon, to comment on, to ridicule me for._

_No one will help me out of my misery. Even though I did not really have a choice growing up the way that I have. Being a Malfoy - a pure-blood with money, power, and obligations to strive for perfection - made it so that I would be the envy of every other wizard in our community. It doesn´t really matter that nobody likes me or respects me. Hell, they have never known the real me anyway. How could they, when I am supposed to wear a mask of hardness at all times, both in public but also with my own damn family?_

_I am not sure I even want someone to help me out of this misery. There was always a choice, there is in anything. I will no longer pretend that my family´s ways of living have put me here. I had my own voice, I always did. I could have said no, refused to become a Malfoy by following in father’s footsteps._

_Sure, he would have disowned me for it I would have had no family, no friends, no money. How is this any different from what I have right at this very moment? It isn´t._

_I could have said no to becoming a Death Eater, too._

_Of course, the Dark Lord would have killed me for it, but am I not already dead? Would that not have been preferable to spending the rest of my life in Azkaban? I don´t think they will give me the Kiss I have not been too horrible with my actions. Even though I have tortured under threats, I have never killed anyone._

_Had I said no if I had been strong enough to be my own man at some point in my miserable life, would Harry still have refused me? Or would he have taken pity on me, just like he did for so many others and maybe given me some of his time?_

_I know that Slytherins are supposed to hate him, loathe him even, but how can I, really? He is kind to everyone unless they disrespect those he loves. He is an amazing and still natural athlete, admired by most. He is funny, even though not always on purpose._

_He is lazy in school, and too trusting of course - but those are hardly reasons to disregard him. He has no concept of what being a true wizard is, not really, and for that, I should feel appalled and un-attracted towards him. I don´t._

_He is brave, comfortable with himself like no other, and caring. He is perfection._

_He is gorgeous beyond anything, even more so because he does not know it himself. Still acting like a schoolboy, all shy and withdrawn._

_He is what I want to be, what I always wanted to be. He is liked and loved, not for his fame, not only, but for who he is. Something I never will be._

_Many things I regret over the years. Not telling him how perfect he truly is will always be the thing I will regret the most._

_I wish I could have been a Gryffindor._

Draco sighed and leaned back into the hard, wooden chair in the middle of the courtroom. The room was filling with all sorts of wizards, some he knew, some he did not. He would not meet their eyes. He could not.

 

He was a broken man. He still had his money, but what good would that do, when he would be rotting away for being someone he was not? He wished he could re-do his life. He would have been someone else. He would have been himself.

 

Draco heard the older man speaking up somewhere in the distance, not really paying too much attention. “Is there someone present who wishes to speak in defense of Draco Lucius Malfoy?” The old wizard in charge of the Wizengamot asked over his spectacles while he glanced around. Nobody spoke and nobody moved an inch. “Very well, w-”

 

“I will.” Someone in the back said, loud and clear, making every head in the courtroom turn around.

 

_Harry? He came to my trial. He is here to witness my downfall, to ridicule me for everything I have done to him in the past. I wish he could have known the real me, maybe he would have liked me?_

“Mr. Potter, you may come forth to give deliver your speech,” he heard the man instruct, and Harry did.

 

_He is addictive; everyone stops to listen to what he has to say. They respect him and his opinions. I want that, too. I want him. I have wanted him since our fourth year. I know the ridiculousness of it; nevertheless, I find myself drawn in._

_Is he nervous? Why would he be that; maybe the Gryffindor in him is fighting him to not be horrible to me today? The way he should be, the way everyone else would be._

“Draco Malfoy first reached out the hand of friendship the day before our first year at Hogwarts when we met at Madam Malkin´s robes for all occasions. I was a lonely, miserable boy, who had never known friendship, and who had been bullied my entire life by my own family. And Draco seemed like just another bully to me when he went on and on about the purity of blood. So, naturally, I declined any sort of friendship he was offering to me.”

_I wanted to be your friend because of your natural power, not your magic or your fame, but the kind one can see just by looking deeply into your eyes. I wanted, no, I needed to be near that._

“Again, he tried to befriend me when we arrived at Hogwarts, but unfortunately for him, he did so while ridiculing my first friend, whom I met on the train; Ronald Weasley.”

 

_I was jealous; he took my place as your best friend. He got what I wanted. I was but a mere spoiled child responding how I was raised to do._

“During the following years he tried many times to get my attention, and while we were both still in school I always thought it was his Malfoy pride talking. I didn´t realize that he had been embarrassed in public so he would revenge that by tormenting my friends and I. It was not until last year I realize that maybe it was because he still wanted to be my friend. Of course, I knew that he only wanted my friendship because he might get into the spotlight created by Voldemort when he first tried to murder me.”

_It was not pride Harry, it was longing. I longed to be near you. At first, I thought it meant as a friend, but it grew to much more than that over my years of watching you from afar. Your anger was better than no attention, I needed it to survive._

“It is a fame I never asked for, nor liked at any time, regardless of what anyone else believes. It is to me a mere nuisance to be followed around by reporters trying to ask me how I prefer to take a dump.”

_I know you never did. Everyone would have seen that in you if they had just looked at you properly._

“In our sixth year, I discovered by accident that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, and even my friends believed that I was delusional at first. So, I decided to follow him around everywhere he went. I did that for a whole year.”

_What? How could I not have noticed this? Oh my god, I let the opportunity to be near him pass me by, because of a bloody madman? Please no, let it not be so._

“I also had the opportunity that others did not have. I could look into the mind of Voldemort himself.”

_I heard some rumours about that._

“I saw many things through his eyes. Things and actions that changed my mind about many people during that year. I saw brave people not giving in while Voldemort tortured them, and eventually killed them because he found them useless. I saw cowards turning their own family in to survive themselves. I saw Death Eaters who did his bidding. I felt what they felt as they did what he told them to.”

_Nooo. He knows? Has he seen me do those things? No wonder he hates me so much. Just give me the Kiss now; the pain is unbearable to me. I need to sleep and never wake up from this nightmare ever again._

“Draco Malfoy was forced into doing things. Things nobody could ever come close to comprehending when they have never had Voldemort living under their roof. When they have never had an insane father figure who worshiped Voldemort - a man who pushed proudly to make his only son like him. They would never know the feeling of constant fear, of pressure to perform and to wear the perfect mask covering up just how you really feel. They would never know what it is to be lonely and afraid.”

_What did he say?_

“I had a terrible childhood, yes. I was starved, beaten, ridiculed, but mostly I was left to myself. I, too, was lonely for many years, but I once I entered Hogwarts I had friends everywhere. People who wanted to know me, to do things for me, and to act on my behalf, merely because I was famous. True, I found real friends too, and I didn´t need money or threats to achieve that. They wanted me for me, the real me, not the famous me, and for that I am grateful.”

_I don´t understand any of this, what is he trying to do?_

“Draco never had that same chance. He was taught from the time he was an infant to threaten or blackmail his way around getting the things he wanted. People became his friends because of bloodlines, money, and duty. He never knew who he could trust. And if he did decide to trust someone with things, he would be seen as a weakling, because Malfoys do not share emotions. Pure-bloods do not share emotions. The only purebloods who have been different were the Gryffindor ones, really, but even they were not raised the same ways, they were raised with love, to love. The only exception I can think of was my Godfather, Sirius Black, but he had the best friends in the world at Hogwarts, so he overcame his family’s ways. When it got too much, he fled his home and was welcomed into my own father´s home. He had an escape. Draco never did.”

_Dear God, I´m going to cry, please don´t let me. How is he doing this? Why is he doing this? Why does he care at all?_

“He was surrounded by hate and traditions which were not up for discussion.He had no siblings, no friends, and no allies. Could he really have turned out any different? I am not so sure he could. I pity him in fact.”

_He sees the real me?_

“For anything, I may have some blame in that matter. I am the one he reached out to, on more than one occasion. He tried to become my friend, to find his way out, and I wouldn´t let him. All because I was too hurt myself, to angry to see the truth - and too selfish.”

_No, Harry. Nothing is your doing, please don´t ever think that, please._

“If I were given another chance, I would not have turned him down. I would have tried to make it work. I am not trying to make excuses for him, not at all. I am merely trying to paint the right picture of a man who simply did not have many chances to be any different. Just like I didn´t have any choice but to be ´the boy who lived.´”

 

_Harry…_

 

“Mr. Potter, this is a most impressive speech and one I would not have expected from you. We already know that you have stated in a written report that Mr. Malfoy saved your life when you were captured at the Mansion, but why did you turn up here, too?” The older man spoke again.

 

“Because throughout the last year I have gotten to know the real Draco Malfoy, both by following him around, but also through Voldemort´s mind. I have come to see that he is not only a stubborn, proud, arrogant bastard... well, I will not deny that he is all of those things.”

 

Draco tuned out for a moment; he was in shock. Harry knew the _real_ him?

“He is compassionate; I saw him saving people last year and then Obliviating them so they could not remember it. That is not very Slytherin of him; any Slytherin would want to gloat. He is brave; I witnessed his refusal to do Voldemort´s biding more than once earning himself a round of torture. He is smart; who else would figure out a way to sneak in the Death Eaters, even though that act itself does speak against him. He is someone I should not have turned down any form of friendship with. During the past year, I must admit that he has grown on me. I no longer hate him, which I think I never really did in the first place.”

Draco tuned in again. _Merlin, Harry, you never…_

 

Draco swallowed the lump in this throat.

 

“Mr. Potter, how do you feel about Mr. Malfoy now then?”

 

“I-I… don´t… I… that it…” 

 

_Why is he stuttering?_

“Mr. Potter, need I remind you that you are under oath of this courtroom to speak the truth?”

 

“No sir.” Harry flushed heavily. 

 

_He blushed…_

“I love him.”

 

_W-what, wait… did he just? Oh god, this is too much, how can he just, how did I not know, is he?_

“You may step down Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, if you have any last words before we retire to decide on your penalty, this is it.”

_I´m crying, and I don´t even care at all. This amazing man just told me he loved me. He knows what I have done, and he loves me still?_

“Yes Mr. chairman.”

 

Harry wouldn´t meet my eyes but surely what I´m going to say will make him look at me, too.

“I love you too, Harry.”

_There, I said it, I´m free at last to be who I am. In public and private too. I feel lifted, happy and why should I not, the greatest man alive loves me, and he looks relieved that I said it back._

_Maybe he feared I wouldn´t love him back? Maybe he didn´t think I would ever say those words out loud, in public. Why would I, being a Malfoy and all? Maybe he thought I would cover up and mask away my emotions._

_But I am not that kind of man anymore._

 


	3. Chapter Three

”Mr. Malfoy, the Wizengamot will now discuss your case. The court will be on recess until we reach a verdict, however long that may be. You will be taken to the room next door, where you can say your goodbyes to your family and friends if you so wish. The room will be surrounded by magic which prevents you or your guests from removing you from the room until we are ready to resume court. Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you that this may be your very last time as a free man for a long time? I say this to all Death Eaters, of course, even though some have been granted freedom due to being only minor cases. There are those who will spend years or even the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Do you understand my meaning?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Very well, Mr. Goldair and Mr. Witlin will be the Aurors with you at all times until we call you back.” He nodded to a dark-skinned, tall wizard who might have been an Auror for far too many years, judging from the greys on his almost bald top and a younger male who could have been an Italian.

 

The two males stepped up beside Draco and led him through the large iron door in the very back of the room. As the door slammed shut, sparks let them know that the wards were up.

 

Draco´s parents had said their goodbyes earlier this week to him since no one was allowed to leave Azkaban except to witness in court or on granted probation. Draco had asked his mother to not come in today because he knew he would then break down and he could not allow that to happen before he knew his future destiny.

 

“Harry?” Hermione tentatively said, flanked by Ron, Neville, and Luna as they stopped in front of him outside the court room.

 

“Not now ´mione.” He didn´t even look up; his palms were sweating so hard he was sure a fever had suddenly attacked his body. He felt so warm and he could feel the sweat falling down his face. He let it.

 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, a big hand, which meant it had to be a male one. “You should go see him.” Neville´s voice rang somewhere over Harry´s bowed head.

 

He looked up and met his eyes. The bright eyes were not filled with disgust or hate; instead he could see compassion and confusion written there, and maybe even understanding. He tried to smile but his mouth fought him all the way. “I´m not family.”

 

“I may not understand what just took place Harry, none of us did.” He glanced around to the others - “But whatever it is, you just got Draco Malfoy to tell you he loves you in public. He never shows any form of affection in front of anyone towards another human being, not even his own parents, which in my book means that you of all people are entitled to see him.”

 

“Mate, I don´t like the git one bit, but I care about you and if you let this chance to speak to him for the last time slip you by, you will resent yourself for it for the rest of your life.” Ron gripped his other shoulder tightly.

 

“I can´t.” He bit his cheek. “If I go and this is the last time I…”

 

“Harry, you know we love you, we all do, but Ron and Neville are right you need to go in there," Hermione added. "You can´t leave it like this. I never knew how hard his life was and frankly, I never cared, I don´t think I do right now even, but you care… for God´s sake Harry, you declared your love to the man… which I´m sure you´ll tell us about…”

 

“´Mione…” Ron stopped her and she bit her lip.

 

“Mr. Potter?” a female voice said.

 

Harry´s head rose as he leaned back against the wall, his two friends letting his shoulders go slowly. “Yes?”

 

“Mr. Malfoy would like to see you if you have time.” the young witch - who wore blue robes - informed him. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “This way then.” 

 

His feet followed her automatically through the hall. He swallowed when the door opened and he caught Draco´s eyes. He took a step inside so the door could close behind him.

 

The two Aurors went to stand by the door. “You´re the last one Mr. Potter, so take your time,” the younger one said with a warm smile. “You´re a hero, after all, that should get you something extra.” 

 

Harry could tell he meant every word. He simply nodded, bit his lip and walked closer to Draco. A magical wall came up behind him when he was five steps from Draco. That had to have been for some kind of privacy. He noticed a privacy spell being cast too.

 

 Harry was not sure if they all got that kind of treatment and frankly he didn´t care.

 

“You wanted to see me…” Harry was nervous. He had spoken his deepest thoughts in front of everyone, and the truth would be all over the papers later he was sure. Malfoy had returned his feelings as well.

 

_Maybe Draco was really lonely or he thought that if he said it back that I could get him out of Azkaban?_

 

Draco stepped closer and closer.

 

Harry hadn´t realized that he had closed his eyes until a soft hand rose to his face and Harry´s own hand reached to cover it. He could hear himself breathing harder and his chest heaved rapidly from the touch.

 

There were so many things he had to say, to explain, and to get out of the way before it was too late, but he couldn’t speak.

 

Warm breath reached the corner of his mouth and Harry let out a gasp.

 

“I need to… before I can´t any more… please…”

 

Harry nodded; his voice still didn´t function.

 

Harry was on fire the moment Draco´s mouth started dancing with his own. He had never kissed a man before, girls yes, but this would be a first and nothing could have prepared him for the electric feeling roaming through his insides, burning its way to his heart.

 

Harry pulled Draco closer and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Draco moaned and it sent lovely shivers down Harry´s spine.

 

Harry pushed Draco back until he stood against the wall. “Open your pants for me…” His voice was raspy. With shaking hands, Draco obliged him.

 

Harry opened his eyes and dropped to his knees. “Look at me…” 

 

Draco did, and while keeping eye contact, Harry yanked down the trousers. Without wasting another precious minute, he invited Draco´s cock into his mouth.

 

Draco´s hand rose to grasp dark, untamed hair that made Harry´s head as wild looking as the green eyes piercing his grey ones while he watched him suck his cock. He wanted to close his eyes in pleasure; he wanted to moan to let Harry know how amazing it felt to finally have him close to his body. He didn´t because if he did either he feared it may all be a dream. He needed this moment to keep him company when he went to prison; it would keep him sane, he hoped.

 

Draco gasped as Harry sucked harder on the head. He could feel that this was Harry´s first blowjob, but because it was Harry, it was without a doubt the best he would ever have. Draco understood now why no Malfoy had ever married for love; the vibrations running through his body when Harry touched him were overwhelming; all consuming. The Dark Lord was right, love is powerful, but he was also so very, very wrong; it was not for the weak.

 

Draco´s legs almost gave in when he let go and his semen filled Harry's mouth. He bit his tongue when he saw him swallow and dropped to his knees.

 

Harry smiled and rested his head against Draco´s. “No matter what happens, I want you to keep being you, you hear me? I want that same git who calls me names in his sarcastic ways, the man who sneers when he hears something he doesn´t like, th-…”

 

Draco kissed him.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“What for?” Harry said.

 

“... for being you…” Everything else Draco wanted to say to him meant nothing right now; he couldn´t explain anything. The war had ended, he faced life in prison and Harry loved him.

 

_He loves me._

Harry placed Draco´s hand across his own heart. “I can´t explain how or when, hell I can´t even tell you why, but I do. I love you.”

 

Draco sighed. “I love you, too.” 

 

He kissed him and stood up to pull up his pants again. Harry watched him and chewed on his bottom lip. Draco smirked.

 

“Really Potter, you´re drooling…”

 

Harry laughed and got up too. “It´s not my fault you´re so fucking gorgeous…”

 

“Mm, you´re right.” He stepped closer to Harry. “I _am_ gorgeous.”

 

“Prat.”

 

“Mm, but you love me like that…” 

 

Harry pulled him closer and Draco let him do it. “You better think about me every time you wank, Malfoy. I have a nasty temper, you know…”

 

Draco´s breath tickled Harry´s left ear. “I have been for years Potter, even when I fingerfuck my arse…”

 

“Fuck Malfoy… that´s just mean… I didn´t think Malfoys would…”

 

“…bottom?” He played with Harry´s hair. “For you, I would…”

 

“Don´t stop talking… I´ll…” Draco laughed.

 

“Really Potter? Never had you down for a slut... will you come in your pants just because of my voice?” 

 

Harry whimpered slightly.

 

“Imagine my tongue rimming your perfect hole, would you like that?”

 

“God… don´t stop…”

 

“My tongue pushing to get inside… while my hand is playing with your sac…”

 

“YES…” Harry was already so close Draco could feel him shaking in his arms.

 

“I would replace my tongue with my fingers when you _begged_ me for it… rubbing them against your special spot…”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Why don´t you be a good Gryffindor and come for me…” 

 

Harry moaned…  

 

“Now…”

 

Harry´s body shook and Draco had to hold him up for a couple of minutes while he came down from his high.

 

Harry cast the cleaning spell; he couldn´t believe they had let him bring his wand. Maybe they had made a mistake in that. Harry didn´t care.

 

“Mr. Potter, it´s time to go back in.”

 

“Alright, give us a minute, please.” He tried to make his voice sound normal.

 

Draco smirked bravely.

 

“You better fucking do all of those things Malfoy… you promise?”

 

“You know I can´t make th-“

 

“Promise me…”

 

Draco could both hear and see the desperation in Harry when he spoke. He knew Harry needed to hear those exact words from him, even though they might not be true.

 

“I promise.”

 

Harry kissed him one last time and pulled away, with a hand over his heart he spoke again when he reached the door. “Always…”

And Draco knew Harry had just given him the strength to survive, even Azkaban.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Draco sat in the middle of the courtroom once more and as he let his eyes nervously wander he noticed a lot of familiar faces present today. A few of Harry´s friends had shown up, maybe to support him being here or maybe to watch Draco get sentenced. He had after all been quite unpleasant to most of them during their years at the school.

The only friend of his who had stuck by him was, his best friend, whose family had stayed out of harm’s way from the Dark Lord during the war, Blaise Zabini. He was offering a small smile of encouragement. Draco swallowed it whole but did not have the strength to return it.

Gregory Goyle had been sent to Azkaban for three years. He had not had anyone to witness on his behalf. His parents had both died in the war; his mother by his father´s hand when she tried to get her son away from the Dark Lord´s grip. Greg had killed two Muggle-borns, so naturally, he had to go to prison.

Vincent Crabbe had essentially killed himself by not being able to control the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements when he tried to murder Harry and his friends. Draco and Goyle had had to be rescued by Weasley and Harry because of it.

Pansy Parkinson and her parents had fled abroad to a place no one knew of. They had managed to sell their properties on the black market under the nose of the Ministry and every last Galleon had been withdrawn from their vault.

Draco had no more friends left than Goyle and Zabini.

_I am sorry Harry. Please understand._

Then, of course, there were the wizards who had come to take pleasure in Draco´s imprisonment. Draco gulped at the idea. Sure, he had not murdered anyone, but he had tortured people. Most of them had been when he was under the Imperius curse, but eventually, he had done it under the threat towards his mother´s life. That wasn´t a legit reason, however, so he knew that had it not been for Harry´s testimony, the Wizengamot would not even consider letting him off. He still had his doubts about what would happen; the only thing he knew was that he was about to find out any moment.

“Mr. Malfoy, the Wizengamot has reached a verdict. You have confessed to us that you took the Dark Mark out of your own free will, you have confessed to the torture of several Muggle-born wizards, and furthermore, you have confessed to threatening other wizards to make them cooperate with your agenda. Mr. Potter has explained to us, what kind of life and morals you have been raised under as a pure-blood wizard from the Malfoy family.”

The elderly man looked behind him as he took a pause to acknowledge the people staring back at him expectantly. He then met Draco´s eyes and went on talking.

“The Wizengamot will make it clear to everyone, Mr. Malfoy, that we do not tolerate any form of threats or tortures; ever. However, as it is, Mr. Potter has made a plea for your life. There are special circumstances when it comes to the man who has saved us all from Voldemort.” He spoke the name with disgust, but prided himself to be able to speak the name out loud.

Draco simply nodded, knowing he was not allowed to speak while the chairman did.

“The Wizengamot has made their decision Mr. Malfoy to take your wand-“

_I am going to prison. So help me god._

Draco closed his eyes.

“- for one year. The wand will be turned over to the Ministry. When that year has passed, you will get it back, so long as you have not been involved in anything illegal. Should you, however, break the law during that year, you will go straight to Azkaban for several years.”

Draco´s eyes flew open.

_I´m not going to prison?_

“You will, as the new Malfoy heir, be in the center of society and you are expected to act civilized enough to not continue down the path of your past mistakes, naturally. You will spend the next year teaching potions and magical history to Muggle-born wizards in your own home.”

Draco flinched.

_I don´t want to teach anyone, especially not Muggle-borns! I want to get my Master in Potions. Stop it, you idiot, if this will keep you out of that horrible place, surely you can do that._

Draco nodded in understanding.

“You will give a public apology to our world for the mistakes you have made, letting them know you have learned from those mistakes, and that you will not repeat any of them.” He met Draco´s eye again. “You are free to leave this court Mr. Malfoy, but let me point out the obvious to you; you would not be out at all had it not been for Mr. Potter and the debt we all owe him.”

_I am free. I am FREE! Oh my god, my mother will be so happy. I will not be leaving her behind with a broken heart. I can still have the life I have always dreamt of having._

He sighed.

_I can have a wife and children, I can be a Potions Master and sell potions, develop new ones that will change the world, I ca-._

He met Harry´s eyes.

Happy eyes full of tears of joy.

_Fuck, I forgot about him._

People began talking, some were yelling in outrage but Draco had been released from his chains already and was heading for the door.

_I have to leave before he catches up._

“Draco.” Harry´s voice rang loudly in his ears even though. Draco knew he had only whispered his name from close behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Harry.

They were alone in the hallway now, perhaps Harry had told his friends to let them talk alone and the Aurors had hurried everyone else out of the courtroom to not create trouble inside the Ministry.

Harry reached out for Draco´s face but Draco backed away.

Harry frowned. “We´re alone here Draco, there is no need to-“

Draco took a deep breath. “Thank you for offering your assistance to make sure I stayed out of Azkaban. If you´ll excuse me, my mother will be waiting to hear the news.”

Draco turned around and began walking away but Harry grabbed his right shoulder to stop his movements.

“Draco, what are you-“ He sounded wounded and confused.

“Look, Potter, I really appreciate what you did for me. I never expected any help from you, but this is where it ends, alright?”

“W-what? No, it´s not alright! God damn you Draco, this was… was this… are you FUCKING kidding!? Did you just play me back there? Did you not…” He looked crestfallen.

Draco had to look away for a moment to keep his perfect Malfoy mask in place, which had, of course, returned the moment he had been acquitted.

“Noo… you wouldn´t…” Harry´s entire body shook and he looked to the floor. He blinked away the tears he could feel dropping softly. Tears of sorrow, tears of confusion, tears of anger.

Draco looked around and noticed they were still alone. He placed a hand to Harry´s chin and tilted his head upwards to catch his eyes.

“Don´t waste your tears on a Malfoy, Potter, we are not worth the effort.” He used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears on Harry´s cheek.

“Why would you-“

“You said it yourself Potter, I am _expected_ to lead a certain life. I am the only child to the Malfoy bloodline. I have to take a wife to keep the bloodline going, you must understand that.”

“But I love you… and you said that…”

“It doesn´t matter what I said Potter, I have respon-“

“Of course it matters! If you really love me, then you should-“

“I _can´t_ Potter, please don´t make this harder than it is.” He cupped Harry´s face between both his hands. “Whatever I feel does not change anything. I´m a Malfoy, I have to-“

Harry wrenched himself free from Draco´s grasp, and stormed past him and out of sight.


	5. Chapter Five

Draco stood there another couple of minutes after Harry´s abrupt departure, clearing his head of immature thoughts of running after him. Draco´s chest constricted as he watched him leave. The man, Draco´s own body, mind and soul had been craving for years.

 

_Breathe Draco, he is off limits. You simply lost your footing when faced with a life behind bars, that´s all. He lured you out with his words of confession, words he should never have said, let alone in public._

He straightened himself to the Malfoy proud-looking posture before walking towards the exit to return home. Without his damned wand. He felt like only half a man; a man that craved some Harry Potter. He could admit that to himself by now.

 

_Stop that! You´ve had your fun, now it´s time to do what´s right, not what you want. You´re a Malfoy heir, there is no wanting; there can never be any wanting._

He reached the fireplace and came to a halt before going through it.

 

_Maybe if I took him on as a lover? No! He will ruin you, he will tempt you too much. He might even convince you to get a divorce._

He shuddered. No Malfoy had ever divorced, could you imagine the scandal it should bring? He went into the fireplace and, shortly after, landed inside Malfoy Manor.

 

“Dragon? Oh, my sweet Dragon.” His mother almost ran towards him from the chair in which she had been sitting.

 

“Mother.” He embraced her gently. “I´m free, but they took my wand for a year.”

 

They pulled apart and his mother kissed his cheek. “I was so afraid you would be –“ She sniffed with as much grace she could under the circumstances.

 

“Me too, mother.”

 

“Come, we must have tea and then you can explain all about the trial. Tibby!”

 

A pop rang almost silently and the house elf bowed when she took the orders while Narcissa guided her son towards the sitting room.

 

 

                                                                 *

 

POP.

 

“That must be Harry,” Neville said.

 

“Huh, what is he doing back already?” Ron asked from somewhere on the floor in the living room.

 

Hermione frowned. “It doesn´t look like a good sign –“

 

“Harry?” Ron called when they heard him stomp upstairs.

 

Moments later, the door was shut so loudly that they feared it had been blasted off its hinges. He made to get up but Hermione stopped him in the process.

 

“Maybe no male should go, just in case?” She said, biting her lip in concern. She looked around to Ron beside her on the floor, Luna and Neville sitting on the couch and Seamus and Dean on a chair each. They had been allowed to stay here by Harry until they figured out what to do about jobs or further education.

 

Of course, Hermione had already been accepted to start working in the Magical Creature Department at the Ministry, Ron and Harry would be starting Auror training together with Dean and Seamus, and Neville would be studying under a legend in Herbology who only took in students every tenth year or so. None of them had any plans to leave Grimmauld Place in the near future, and Harry was glad to have the company, but they had all insisted on paying rent while they lived there. Well, Ron was still grumpy about it of course, even with the huge amount of Galleons they had received from the Ministry for ´Heroic and cunning efforts.´

 

Hermione had, of course, twisted his arm to agreeing. Women and their damned withholding sex never failed to work! Besides, between the two of them, as a couple, they had more than enough to buy a large house and furnish it. Harry had, of course, received ten times more than the two of them combined, but he just shrugged it off and let it stay in his Gringotts vault with the rest of his fortunes from both the Black and the Potter lines.

 

“I´ll go,” Luna offered and left her boyfriend Neville with a cold spot where they had been molded together. He smiled as she went upstairs.

 

Once Luna reached Harry´s bedroom door, she knocked.

 

“Go away,” he yelled.

 

“Harry Potter, you open this door right now, or I´ll summon the Gitsl bettles to attack you!” she threatened. She heard scrambling and the door slowly opened. 

 

“What the hell are those, Luna?” 

 

She noticed his tear-streaked cheeks, of course, but ignored them, for now. “Haven´t the faintest, but it got you to let me in.” She moved past him and sat on his bed. 

 

Harry growled, slammed the door shut and joined her. “Not in the mood to chat. You´re lucky they sent you; anyone else I would have murdered…”

 

“Thus the reason for me being here.” She put her arm around Harry as she lay down beside him.

 

“Neville will kill me if he sees you.” Harry grumbled, in an effort to get her to leave.

 

She laughed. “Nah, why would he be jealous of your gorgeous self with you being gay and all?” She winked and they fell silent.

 

Harry closed his eyes. “He told me to get lost, Luna… why would he… I don´t understand, why…”

 

She nodded in understanding. “He´s a pure-blood.”

 

He looked at her. “W-what? Why would tha-“

 

“His duties as a pure-blood are to marry and have children, one at the very least. Every pure-blood goes through that ordeal when choosing a partner in life. Being an only child is harder, they will have to follow the bloodline-“

 

“That´s rubbish!” He sat up. “We love each other, why can´t we just-“

 

“I know Harry. I´m sorry sweetheart.” The look he received was love filled and respectful.

 

“It´s not bloody fair Luna, I don´t want anyone else,” he whispered. He dropped to the bed again.

 

“Mm, well, maybe if-“

 

“If what???” He blurted out eagerly.

 

“Well, I learned growing up, as a pure-blood myself, that if a gay heir were to marry and refuse to wear the family name and take on his lover´s instead, then the rules can be bent slightly. He would have to still provide an heir or more with a woman, but he would not be forced to marrying her since he has submitted himself to another bloodline. That would satisfy his own bloodline´s need of continuing and, in the meantime, he could avoid marrying a woman, as his blood would still be the in heir he fathered. However, the woman would have to be a pureblood also.”

 

Harry had listened intensely while Luna spoke. “He won´t do that, I´m a half-blood. He would never call himself Potter. And what kind of woman would agree to that?”

 

“You´re right, he wouldn´t,” Luna simply stated and Harry growled.

 

“I love him so much Luna; it hurts so freaking much.”

 

She patted his back. “I know sweetheart. Get some rest.” 

 

Harry nodded and she left him alone, silently shutting the door after her before returning to the others.

 

“So?” Dean said when he saw her.

 

“Malfoy dumped him over his pure-blood responsibilities.”

 

Seamus, Dean and Hermione needed explanations on what exactly that meant, so Luna offered her knowledge. Ron got up onto his knees and growled when she was finished. 

 

“What are you doing mate?” Seamus wondered.

 

“Fire calling the bloody Ferret…”


	6. Chapter Six

”Draco, perhaps–...” His mother´s loving voice suggested after having listened to the facts of the entire trial.

 

“ _No_ mother, you know what I must do.” He paced the sitting area; his hands were clasped together behind his back, where they were still having tea and biscuits. Malfoys do not pace around a room like a bloody madman, not even gracefully. There were a lot of things Malfoys did not do, one of which would be refuse to take over the leadership of the bloodline.

 

Even though his father was still very much alive, Draco was now the head of the Malfoy family, since Lucius would never be free from Azkaban again. His mother had received the papers yesterday at the Manor for Draco to sign and return to the Ministry, the quicker the better, but Draco had not signed them yet.

 

_What is holding you back? Why not just sign them and get the damn thing over with, so you could go on living his life?_

 

 A life of responsibilities, duties, wealth, pride, honor and every bloody thing that came with the ´job´is what was holding him back, he knew. The same life would be filled with masked despair, unhappiness, loneliness and a cold that Draco could not be free from no matter how many hours he sat in front of the burning fire.

 

It was a cold from deep within that, eventually, with time and years to come, would spread throughout the rest of his body. He would become his worst fear; his own father´s spitting image.

 

He huffed and drew in a portion of much needed air to calm him into remembering he was a _Malfoy_. Walking the distance to where his mother was seated waiting for a response, he leaned over the small table and signed the parchment lying there, then sat down. “You know mother, tha-“

 

The fireplace flared, but no head appeared, which could only mean; that somebody who did not have permission to come through was calling. The two Malfoys shared a look, knowing it could not be the Ministry since they were to have all-time access, and the few friends that still lingered around them could simply call. Narcissa flicked her wand at the hearth. Draco coughed up most of the tea he had decided to use to clear his throat with when he stared into the face of Ronald Weasley.

 

“Weasley, what do you want!?” He roared, but his mother reminded him of the politeness a true Malfoy had to contain.

 

Ron blinked and stared at Malfoy; Draco that is. “I´m coming through Malfoy, no arguing.” And without waiting for a response and with the knowledge that Narcissa Malfoy could very well cast a spell the second he landed, he embraced his Gryffindor courage and entered Malfoy Manor, hoping to still be breathing in the morning.

 

Ron nodded to Mrs. Malfoy and went to her, Draco watching them with his eyes narrowed. “Mrs. Malfoy, you might want to leave the room while I chat with your son.” He handed over his wand to her without hesitation. “Take this, so I don´t murder him!”

 

“Weasley! You come here, showing no respect, into my home-“

 

“Shut the fuck up Ferret!” He yelled. 

 

Draco glanced to his left to catch his mother´s eyes hoping for help since she had two wands, but no help came.

 

“Mr. Weasley, _do_ make sure to break as little as possible, I shall return later.” And with those simple words, she stood gracefully and exited the room, leaving a shocked Draco alone with an angry-as-hell looking Ronald Weasley.

 

Narcissa stopped just outside the room for a moment. _Don´t let my baby make the same mistakes I did, Weasley._ She smiled at what was about to happen. She was glad she had been given an excuse to take her leave; for the first time she was not sure that she would be able to keep her Malfoy mask in a straight face, which would not do.

“You fucking BASTARD!” Ron grabbed Draco´s collar and pulled him up from his comfortable chair and threw him against the wall. “How dare you do that to Harry, he fucking loves you, you cold-hearted motherfucker, you stupid fucking… FUCKHOLE!”

 

Ron had turned into an alarming reddish colour. 

 

“Weasley, let me go!” Draco had trouble breathing at the moment, and he could not move; Weasley was bloody strong. “You´re choking me!”

 

Ron loosened his grip, but only a little. He then banged Malfoy´s skull into the wall. “You will go to him right now and make it better, you stupid fuck!”

 

“I can´t Weasley god damn it!” _Control yourself, Malfoys do not curse._

It dawned on Ron. “You don´t love him back… you… you … arsehole! You just said it back to get the fuck out of prison… I´m gonna kill you, right fucking now MALFOY!”

 

“Stop it! You cannot force someone to…”

 

“TO WHAT? TO BE HONEST? TO TAKE RESPONSIBILTY FOR HIS OWN WORDS?” He yelled so spit landed everywhere on Draco´s face.

 

“I DIDN`T LIE!” His breath came fast and uncontrolled for the first time in years. “I… look Weasley… he deserves better… I can´t give him what he wants… what he needs…” He closed his eyes. “Just let me go.”

 

Ron studied the Ferret´s face for long moments after he had closed his eyes. What would bring Malfoy - an enemy - to trust him enough to do that? _Despair,_ his mind answered. He slowly released him and took a step back. “You _do_ love him back…”

 

Draco opened his eyes and stared into Ron´s eyes. “Only a fool would not,” he whispered and straightened up, not really moving any further. “He deserves more than I can offer.”

 

“He loves you. Not that any of his friends can understand that, mind you, but he´s my best mate, and if he claims to love you of all people, then …” He took a deep breath. “I will have to live with that, Malfoy.”

 

“I am the only Malfoy child, I have to…”

 

“You have to bloody go to him and snog him senseless and apologize, that´s what…” He shuddered at the idea, not because he had anything against homosexuals - he was bi himself - but the image of Malfoy and his best friend, well, lets just say it wasn´t pretty.

 

“Weasley…” Draco sounded like a bloody wounded animal.

 

“No, Malfoy. Call your mother and tell her we´re going, now…” He placed his hands into his pockets for something to do. “You know bloody well that you can find a surrogate mother to your future heir.”

 

Draco walked to his chair and grabbed the back. “That won´t satisfy the bloodline, you know that, you´re a pure-blood Weasley-”

 

“Luna said there is a way around that, you could take his family name-“

 

Draco snorted. “I´m a Malfoy, Weasley! What – you thought I would call myself Draco Potter, a half-blood name?” He mocked. _Doesn´t really sound bad at all._

“Look Malfoy, just…please don´t do this. Harry´s like my brother and if you break his heart… he won´t ever get over that…”

 

“And you think I will?” He retorted immediately, to Ron´s satisfaction. 

 

 _He will yield. Time for the kill._ He walked closer to Malfoy and, with as much strength he could muster up, placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise at the contact.

 

“He needs _you_ to be happy… Do you really want a life without love… without Harry?” 

 

Malfoy closed his eyes and leant over so much that his head almost touched the arm´s back.

 

 _Homerun Ron._ “Call your mother…”

 

“No need for that, Mr. Weasley.” They both startled and swung around and found Narcissa there. “Dragon…” She walked to her son. “Go to him.”

 

“Mother- “

 

“Go.”

 

Draco straightened. Ron still had his hand on his shoulder, maybe to stop him from running away. “You know what that would mean Mother.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Father will-“

 

“-never leave Azkaban,” she interrupted bluntly and a shadow appeared on her pale face as she spoke. “You are the heir, you are in charge now. There are plenty of pureblood females that can help us. Now stop wasting time, Draco.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, then returned Ron´s wand to him.

 

Ron pushed Draco into the fireplace and joined him after. The silence; when the remaining five friends of Harry Potter caught sight of a bewildered-looking Draco Malfoy and a fierce-looking Ron; was stunning.


	7. Chapter Seven

When Ron came through the fireplace too, he pushed Draco forward towards the doorway leading up to Harry´s room, where he was currently asleep like Luna had ordered him. “Malfoy, Luna will show you to Harry.” He took the beer that Dean offered him. “And you better bloody fix this mess, got it?”

 

“I will not promise you anything, Weasley, but I will speak with him at the very least.” He nodded to Lovegood as she began leading him upstairs.

 

“How the devil did you manage _that,_ Ron?” Neville asked in awe.

 

Ron laughed. “Well, I threw his mum out of the room. That is to say, she kind of looked like she was grateful for having me there.” He took a swipe of his drink. “Then I grabbed the tosser and threw him against the wall while we talked.”

 

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded, but the three males cheered in approval. “So, you forced him to come here? Have you even considered what that would do to Harry once he finds out?” Judging from the frown that appeared on Ron´s forehead he had not.

 

“I just wanted him to man up and stop Harry´s pain, is all.” He blushed slightly.

 

“Well, I hope for your sake that Harry will listen to your reason!” She crossed her arms over her chest before sitting back down.

 

                                             *

 

“This is his room, you should just go in, he may be asleep still, but you can wake him up.” Luna offered a small smile before descending the stairs again to join her friends. 

 

Draco stared at the old brown door, took a deep breath, and then another breath, before finally opening the door quietly. _I don´t have a wand, so this might be dangerous if he hexes me. The room was dark and the curtains drawn shut but Draco still closed the door after him and tried to make his eyes used to the darkness before moving further to get to the bed._

 

“That´s far enough,” Harry´s confident voice sounded and Draco froze to the spot in the middle of the room. “Turn around and get the fuck out, Malfoy. I don´t know how you got here and I don´t give a flying fuck why, just leave!”

 

Draco exhaled loudly. “Weasley came to my house.” He shifted on the spot.

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, _you idiot Ron._ “If you are here to say something stupid, then get out, I´m sleeping.” Harry put down his wand on the small table beside his bed and fell back down onto the bed on his stomach, head turned away from Draco, facing the window.

 

Draco didn´t know if he should leave or stay, all he knew was he could not just keep standing there in the middle of the damn room in complete darkness like an idiot. _I am a Malfoy, we don´t do idiotic things._   

 

Harry heard Draco moving. He listened closer and realized that he was making his way towards the bed. His heart racing suddenly, his throat dried out. Harry knew Draco didn´t have a wand, but other than that, he wasn´t sure what to expect from him. _Would Draco hurt him? Of course, Harry was not sure he could hurt more than he did right at this moment, so who the fuck cares, really?_

The bed shifted as Draco sat down in silence. Harry opened his eyes but didn´t turn around, he waited for Draco to start speaking. 

 

“You´re not the only one hurting, you know.”

 

Silence.

 

Draco rolled his eyes when Harry made no sign of any response to his statement. “I-I... I didn´t lie to you either.”

 

Another silence filled the dark room.

 

Draco removed his shoes, which fell to the floor with a thump. The sound startled Harry, but he didn´t move. When Draco was beside Harry, he lay down.

 

“Are you not going to reply? We can´t get anything settled with a monologue.” He turned his body sideways towards Harry´s, his hands itching to touch.

 

Draco sighed after another few minutes of silence had passed. “Harry,” he pleaded, and Harry closed his eyes when he heard it. “Please… speak to me…” His right hand won the battle as it went around Harry´s body; to wrap him closer. Harry drew in an audible sharp breath, to Draco´s pleasure. Draco´s hand began caressing Harry´s naked stomach. “You´re so _gorgeous._ Quidditch did your body wonders… all these muscles…” He whispered while running fingers over Harry´s abs.

 

“Please don´t play games… I can´t…” Harry´s voice was so small in Draco´s ears and he hurt knowing that he was the one causing it.

 

“I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to hurt you.” His breath tickled Harry´s skin, and he let out a gasp. Draco´s member hardened. That was _all_ it took to respond; Harry´s body and voice. “Turn around so I can kiss you.” Harry shook his head and Draco stilled his hand. “I want to taste your tongue while I touch your amazing body.” He kissed his collarbone and Harry moaned. “ _Fuck_ yes, I love your noises, Harry,“ he placed another kiss and shoved his groin into Harry´s clothed arse to prove his point.

 

“ _Draco_ ,” Harry pleaded and caused Draco to forcefully turn him around and capture his lips.

 

Draco stopped to take off Harry´s glasses and leaned across him to place them on the table. He succeeded on his third try, and Harry yanked him on top of him and claimed his lips.

 

Draco moaned, and for the first time in his life, he didn´t care who heard him. “Yessss.” Harry had moved on to his neck, sucking and teasing as he pulled his blonde locks.

 

Harry ground his hard cock against Draco´s, who groaned. “Suck me off.” 

 

Harry´s hands were now moving to remove Draco´s shirt. He fumbled with the buttons but ended up tearing it apart instead. Draco growled in response. 

 

“Do you have _any_ idea what that shirt cost, you better repl-“ 

 

Harry silenced him by sucking a nipple into his mouth.

 

_“Fucking _hell,_ yes…”_

 

“Never thought the Slytherin prince cursed…” Harry sucked on the other nipple and Draco bucked into the molestation willingly. “But I like it.”

 

“Never thought… that I was gay… before seeing your perfect arse… in the showers after… Quidditch fifth year… either…“ 

 

Draco panted heavily while Harry opened his own pants. The moment Draco felt Harry´s cock in his hand he slipped down and tasted the pre-cum.

 

“God… suck it…” Harry thrust into Draco´s mouth before he was prepared for it. “Don´t tell me this is your first… god… ´cos I would… call you… a liar… so bloody g-good Dray…” He kept thrusting while Draco sucked.

 

Draco sucked harder hearing his new nickname. “Dray? You better not ca-“ 

 

Harry grabbed the Draco´s head forcefully and pushed his cock into his mouth again. Draco gagged, but didn´t complain, in fact, he resumed his task to suck off the most attractive man he had ever met. It wasn´t that Harry was stunningly beautiful, but his manly features, deep green eyes, thick, wild hair and _gorgeous_ , muscled body made the overall picture the most impressive one Draco could possibly think of himself in his wildest dreams. Being able to finally _taste_ him was beyond pleasurable for him. He was simply addictive. And, even though Harry was the reason for Draco´s admission to being gay, he was not his first. Ever since he realized his preference, he had been practicing with other willing men; there was no way in hell he was going to disappoint Harry Potter because of lack of experience. So far so good, it seemed.

 

“Dray… yessss… so damn good… aaaaah… don´t stop…” He thrust harder and Draco had trouble breathing. No one had ever been allowed to fuck a Malfoy, neither mouth nor arse, but this, _this_ was just perfect. “Please…” Harry´s whole body shook. “Gonna come…” 

 

Draco grabbed Harry´s arse, forcing him deeper.

 

_“GOD…”_

 

Semen spurted down Draco´s throat and he swallowed greedily. He could feel Harry´s eyes upon him, but he still couldn´t see shite.

 

“That was…” Harry fell back onto his bed, panting.

 

“Amazing,” Draco finished for him licking his lips free of cum.

 

Harry nodded, which was stupid, since no one could see him. Draco cuddled Harry closer and Harry immediately found his mouth and attached himself like a leech.

 

“I love you Dray, so fucking much.” He rested his forehead on Draco´s, who took a deep breath in return.

 

“Harry…” 

 

Harry kissed him again, but Draco stopped him. Harry swallowed, knowing what was coming next. “We need to talk about this.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry gulped, exhaled heavily and bit his bottom lip nervously while waiting for Draco´s words to reach his ears. Having had Draco around his horny teenage cock, knowing that Draco was about to reject him all over, was even more devastating than being without the experience at all. He sighed, letting his hands take what would be the final trip down the perfectly toned, porcelain skin of the snarky, snobbish Malfoy prince, a man he had never in his life imagined being allowed to caress, even for a minute.

 

“I don´t deserve you.” Strong hands grabbed his hips and drew him closer. They continued travelling up Harry´s body, yanking his t-shirt up, slowly removing it from his almost trembling body. “For years I was jealous of you for being given fame; which you never did appreciate the power of.” Harry tried to answer that he didn´t ask for that kind of fame, but Draco had known he would because he shushed him at once.

 

“You made friends faster than anyone could have. You didn´t have a powerful family or money you bragged about; you didn´t even brag about being Harry Potter – the only survivor of the Dark Lord.” 

 

Draco removed Harry´s shirt, with Harry lifting his arms to help in silence. Draco threw the piece of clothes somewhere behind him in the darkness.

 

“You looked like a scared, helpless bird for the entire first year of school, which is why you were the teacher´s pet in most classes. I bet you never knew that.” 

 

Harry shivered when Draco pulled the forgotten pants all the way off from where they lay at Harry´s knees, followed by the red boxers.

 

“Then, of course, your magic exploded all around you, without you having the faintest idea about it yourself.” 

 

Fingers found his right nipple and began playing with it. Harry groaned, straining his ears to hear Draco´s words.

 

“Everyone knew you hardly ever made any effort to study, so your damn skills had to be natural for the most part. Some of them Granger must have put into that stubborn head of yours, but that would only be the theoretical parts, the rest was all you.” 

 

The other nipple received a pinch and Harry gasped. Draco smirked.

 

“Even when realizing you were about to die, you went to find the bastard. You brave fuck, never caring what or who you left behind when they saw your dead body in the arms of the half giant.” 

 

Draco bit the right nipple pretty hard, clearly trying to prove a point. Harry closed his eyes to make the pain subside when a tongue gently licked the molested body part.

 

“ _Please…_ ” Harry´s hand pulled the blonde hair but Draco shoved it away instantly.

 

“You followed me around a whole damn year.” He kissed a trail from the nipple towards Harry´s face and stopped when they shared the same air. “Is that when it began?” he whispered.

 

“Began what?” Harry was panting, and Draco had hardly done anything really, but it was _Draco_.

 

Draco smirked at hearing Harry´s state of mind, “Your _want_ of me?”

 

Hands cupped Draco´s handsome face. “I was attracted to you from second year, I just never wanted to admit to it, because you were such a mean git.” Draco tried to pull away just then, but Harry´s grip tightened and the other came up attempting to escape his grasp. “A gorgeous and sexy git, but still a git…” 

 

Draco had to smile when Harry spoke again. _Alright, so maybe I was a git._

“- but I didn´t fall for you, _all of you_ until sixth year I guess, can´t really pinpoint it, it just sort of happened.” 

 

Draco kissed him, but before Harry could kiss back he pulled away again.

 

Draco slid a thumb across Harry´s lips and Draco could feel the unshaven skin covering the chin. “I never had a clue about being gay until seeing your arse in the damn shower, and those dreams began tormenting me every damn night afterwards.” He heard Harry laugh. “At first I tossed the idea, calling it _curiosity_ , but then I started noticing you, _wanting_ to see you everywhere in the entire school. Then I just wanted to curse your arse for turning me gay.” Harry´s hand caressed Draco´s shoulder. “I mean, I´m a Malfoy for god´s sake, I _can´t_ be gay.”

 

“Gays are just as accepted in the wizarding society as straight people are.”

 

“I know, but that´s not my main concern, Harry. Being gay I can live with, it’s the _love_ I can´t. A Malfoy can marry and have heirs and then have his urges on the side, but it can only succeed without love, because how can a man be married to someone, even if it is an arranged marriage like most pure-bloods are, and then love someone else? He can´t Harry, don´t you see? I would drive him insane, and he wouldn´t be able to be the perfect pure-blood, I just can´t, Harry.”

 

Harry bowed his head. “I don´t want anyone else, Draco. Your hands belong on my body, it feels _so_ damn good." He sighed.

 

“Yes it does.” He kissed Harry´s jawline. “ _You_ feel so good; too damn good to my liking.” Another kiss later, he continued, “you challenge me, you make me pissed over the smallest of things but somehow I don´t explode like I used to. You´re perfect for me.” This time his lips claimed Harry´s and their tongues met, causing both to moan in unison.

 

When Draco finally pulled away, he was panting. “I went out and practised, for god´s sake Harry. So that I wouldn´t look like a bloody moron if I ever got the chance to be with you. Girls are easy to a Malfoy, we learn from a young age how to act, and pleasure a woman.” Harry snorted. “Yes, absurd, but that´s the reality of it.”

 

“You fucked men to be good for me?” Harry´s voice had amusement in it.

 

“Yes, nothing can be less than perfect for the great Harry Potter.” Harry noticed that there was no mocking in that sentence.

 

“You can´t be serious. Draco, I´m not the perfect one here, I mean, look at you –“

 

“No, Harry, all my life people have been sucking up to me –“ 

 

Harry burst out laughing and Draco stopped speaking, frowning.

 

“S-s-sorry… just… you… went out and… and I did… the opposite… cos…”

 

Draco huffed. “Stop laughing, I don´t understand your mumbling." He was doing his best to sound annoyed, but failed.

 

“You´re cute while sulking…” Then he laughed even harder. Draco kissed him to shut him up. It worked and Harry placed his long fingers into blonde locks as he moaned. “I saved myself for you...”

 

“W-what?” Draco pulled away. “Y-you… wait… come on Harry… you´re…” He drew in a deep breath. “Harry Potter is not a virgin!”

 

Harry grinned, Draco could see his face clearly this close, his eyes having gotten used to the thick darkness long ago. 

 

“Oh, but he is. You see, I never knew if people wanted me for my fame or my dashing personality, so we´re the same really, ´cos you never knew if people wanted you for your money or your… well, maybe it would be your looks and not your –“ 

 

Draco smacked Harry´s arm hard. “There is _nothing_ wrong with my personality, thank you very much!”

 

“Of course not, I´ll help you develop one.” Harry caught the hand on a mission to hurt him and laughed. “So fucking cute.” Then he rolled them over so that he was on top of Draco, who yelped in surprise. “Wanna be my first right now?”


	9. Chapter Nine

Draco simply kept on staring at Harry dumbly while Harry waited patiently for Draco to respond. “Harry, I -”

 

“Mm.” Harry caught Draco´s soft lips for a brief kiss. “Make me yours…” 

 

Draco´s heart was pounding away inside his chest. He wondered when it would pop out from his body entirely; it _couldn´t_ be long with the way Harry drove his body closer to madness.

 

“I want you, Dray… want you inside me… I want to pleasure you too, While I fuck your tight hole raw, I´ll be sucking on your neck, whispering words that will bring you closer to the edge…”

 

“S-stop, Harry… you´ll… god, I _want_ you… no one´s ever…” Draco closed his eyes as Harry leaned closer to lick his lips gently, his hand running over the hard bulge between them. _“Please…”_

 

Harry rolled over so he could easily open Draco´s pants and, shortly after, they were both naked and panting.

 

Harry kissed down Draco´s inviting body, tasting every inch hungrily, never wanting to end it. He licked the length in front of him once he reached Draco´s groin. Draco moaned and grabbed Harry´s dark hair at once to keep him there. 

 

“Yes… suck me…” He demanded.

 

Harry couldn´t resist him even if he tried. He gagged when he took Draco´s entire cock into his mouth, causing Draco to hiss in pleasure and thrust hard, making Harry gag even more.

 

“Fuck, _yes_ …” He kept thrusting harder and harder, becoming more turned on by the second hearing the way Harry was gagging violently on his stick as he fucked his mouth. Saliva dripped down Harry´s face and Draco nearly came seeing it. “Fucking hell yes… take my cock…”

 

Harry hummed before Draco released him to draw in some air. He coughed and Draco grabbed his face and began fucking his mouth again.

 

“So.damn.good.oh.my.god!”

 

They didn´t hear the knock at the door or the male voice asking if he could come in.

 

“YES!” Draco shouted, and the door slowly opened and closed again. It was still dark, but they had pulled apart the curtains slightly, so the moonlight shone gently in and parted the darkness of the room. 

 

Seamus froze in the middle of the room at the sight that met him. Two absolutely _gorgeous_ , naked men; one his friend and the other a foe. Harry lay between Malfoy´s legs sucking him off. Scratch that, he was _letting_ Malfoy _fuck_ his mouth, roughly. Seamus´ cock went from asleep to wide awake in seconds. Dear god they were hot. His mouth was suddenly dry, his breathing hard and he had no idea why the hell he was not leaving or telling them he was in the room, either way, they were bound to murder him when they realized it.

 

Harry whimpered when Draco let him go and flipped them over so he was on top of him. Holy Merlin, Malfoy´s arse was hot. Seamus nearly stepped closer to touch it, but instead, he began rubbing his member through his pants. Draco spread his legs wider so Seamus had access to a view of his puckered hole; he had to bite down to not whimper out loud at the sight. The first finger entered Harry´s body and the horny moan that escaped his mouth almost tipped Seamus over. _Fuck_. 

 

“More, Dray… please, I can take it…”

 

Draco growled with need as he shoved the second digit inside Harry´s tightness, Harry clawed his shoulders in pleasure when Draco hit his prostate.

 

“Please, please, _please_ … stop teasing… fuck me…” Draco grinned; he was going to make Harry weak from pleasure before the night was over.

 

Draco then leaned in and whispered into Harry´s ears, and Harry yelped in surprise. _What did he tell him_? Seamus wondered. 

 

Harry was finally biting his lip and nodding, Draco was still rubbing against his special spot. Draco slowly removed the fingers and Seamus´s eyes widened when Harry turned and kneeled on all four on the bed. He now had the perfect view of two heavenly, gorgeous males; his cock was throbbing for release. Draco lined himself up and began pushing inside and Seamus had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself.

 

“Dear _god_ … so fucking tight, Harry…” 

 

Harry begged for more once Draco began moving. “Please… more… I need _more_ …”

 

Draco grinned as he continued to thrust, and then he spoke. “You heard the man, Finnegan. Why don´t you make yourself useful and suck Harry off, instead of just standing there ogling us?”

 

_What the fuck? They know I´m here? And they still… they want me to… Sweet Merlin´s balls._

 

“N-no… I want… to suck…” Harry panted, aroused. “Please Seam… come here…”

 

“Fuck!” Seamus cursed. He didn´t waste another moment, removing his clothes and scrambling onto the bed. He met Malfoy´s eyes and noticed the bastard even smirked at him. “Are ya´ sure? I didn´t mean to…”

 

“Sure.you.just.like.watching.us.fuck.” Malfoy stated as he kept a teasingly slow pace.

 

“Jesus, Seam… no wonder you get laid all the bloody time…” Harry panted and before Seamus could wipe away the stupid grin, Harry had welcomed his saluting flesh into his mouth and sucked hard.

 

“Holy fuck Harry…” he yelped in surprise.

 

“Yes.he´s.a.fucking.natural.don´t.you.think?” Draco actually grinned. Harry was right; Finnegan _had_ a handsome body.

 

“GOD, you need to be careful Har, I´ll blow soon…” 

 

Harry hummed; this was heaven, being able to suck a huge cock while having the man of his dreams fucking him for the first time. The only reason he hadn´t come already was the damn agonizingly slow pace Draco set, clearly to tease him.

 

"Fuck his mouth," Draco ordered. “And don´t come until I do; let him be filled at the same time.”

 

Harry moaned at the idea. Seamus´ eyes were full of lust when he took Harry´s hair into his hand and began forcing his throbbing cock in and out of him.

 

“Sweet Circe… so fuckin´ good… I can´t last must longer Malfoy…” He admitted.

 

Draco thrust harder and faster and Harry´s body began shaking more and more. “He´s almost there, just hold on fifteen seconds then let go…” 

 

Harry moaned loudly and seconds after he screamed as much as he could with a mouth full of cock pumping in and out of him. Draco met Finnegan´s eyes and nodded and Harry was flooded from behind and the front at the same time. He swallowed greedily what his friend offered, and groaned at the losses when both Seamus and Draco dropped out of him, and fell onto the bed, spent.

 

Harry grabbed Draco into a fierce kiss. “I fucking love you, so much…”

 

Draco grinned, panting. He reached out and caressed Harry´s chest. “I love you too…”

 

“So, dinner is ´bout ready,” Seamus said, and they all burst out laughing. This had to have been the reason to why he had come for them. “Jesus, ya´ two… are fuckin´ awesome.” He got up and began dressing. “Malfoy, if I ever say a cross word against ya´…”

 

“I´ll know I Obliviated you correctly,” he said. Seamus froze in the middle of pulling up his pants. “A joke Finnegan… it was a bloody joke…” 

 

Draco pulled Harry on top of him and snogged him while Seamus finished dressing. Before leaving the room, he stopped to grin at the two. _Well, fucking hell, I have wanking material to last the rest of the year._


	10. Chapter 10

”Tell me the truth Harry, why did you let him join us?” 

 

Harry stared blankly at Draco for some time; he was so near him that Harry had to blink to keep his focus in place. _Did he test me? Was it not what he wanted me to do, to say yes?_ Harry inhaled, and held the breath before exhaling slowly. Draco´s eyes narrowed in question.

 

“I thought…” He bit his lip nervously. “I didn´t want you to think I was boring, and so, when you asked me to… I just figured you wou-“

 

“What!? It wasn´t for _me_ for god´s sake, Harry.” He closed his eyes in realization of his own stupid mistake; he had forced Harry to agree to something he didn´t really want, and on their first time, too. “I just wanted to show you that I would do anything for you, to give you ultimate pleasure. That I could be anything but what the public eye makes me out to be, that I could be unselfish.” 

 

Harry laughed. “I just want _you_ Draco, I love _you_.” He cupped his face between his hands. “I don´t think you could ever be boring in bed, you are too intense for that. But you don´t have to do things like bring other´s to our bed to bring me ultimate pleasure.” He kissed Draco softly. “You prick. How could you ever think that you were not enough? Mmm?”

 

“I heard a rumour about you and Finnegan, that you –“ 

 

Harry snorted. “We only wanked each other off, and he liked to blow me but I told him I didn´t want sex, not with _him_ anyway.” Draco smiled awkwardly. “I´m sorry if I ever gave you the impression tha-“

 

“You´re Harry Potter for Merlin´s sake, you need something other than…” He made a hand gesture as he sat up.

 

“I´m not the gorgeous stuck-up Malfoy heir who gets everything he wants, who nobody can give anything he has never gotten before, who has servants to do whatever he needs, with vaults so deep tha-“ Draco kissed him and Harry moaned around the warm lips.

 

“Stupid Potter, stupid…” He plunged his tongue into Harry´s mouth, tasting every inch. “You can give me happiness; no one ever gave me that.” 

 

He leaned his forehead against Harry´s, panting. Harry´s hand rose to caress his left cheek.

 

“And when you get bored with me? Do you really want me or is this simply another adventure for you? And the Malfoy bloodline?” 

 

Draco sighed. “I want you, but it´s…” 

 

Harry pulled away so he could look into Draco´s grey orbs better. “I won´t share you. I can´t do that, I´m not a cold-hearted –“

 

“Like me?” He asked.

 

“That´s not. No! I just… Tell me the truth, Draco, do you want only me?”

 

“I _do_ want you, but – what about my bloodline, I´m…” He sighed.

 

“Move in with me,” Harry blurted out.

 

Draco offered a small smile. “In this dump?” His eyebrow rose.

 

“It´s a Black house; it needs some work.” Draco snorted. “ _But,_ it has potential.”

 

“Indeed, and you think I would actually live in a Gryffindor cave?”

 

“Oh, I forgot about that.” Harry shrugged. “We could find another place then?”

 

 

Draco shook his head. “No.” 

 

Harry nodded in understanding, but it still hurt. Draco´s finger ran over Harry´s lips and he gave a mischievous smirk. 

 

“The Manor is huge.”

 

“So I´ve heard, but what does that–“ Harry sat upright so fast that he bumped heads with Draco, causing both of them to curse. “You want me to... -?”

 

“I´m sure mother won´t mind – she´s always telling me how the house is too quiet. Plus, she nearly plotted with Weasley to bring me here to see you…” Harry blinked. “She was less than pleased with my behaviour.” He looked away so that Harry wouldn´t notice the small pink spots on his cheeks, but he noticed them.

 

“She approves of us?”

 

Draco shrugged. “She´s my mother, she wants me to be happy.” He snorted. “ _She_ even tried explaining that I could _pay_ a pure-blood, on contract of course, to carry my future children. And then Weasley burst in, threw my mother out and practically manhandled me against the wall.”

 

“Did he hurt you?” Harry felt good, knowing that Ron would do that sort of thing for him, but that didn´t mean he wanted Draco in pain.

 

“Only my dignity.” 

 

Harry laughed, which earned him a slap from Draco.

 

“I swear I noticed a smile on my mother´s lips before she remembered to hide it when she re-entered the room.”

 

Harry laughed harder.

 

“Watch it, Potter!” 

 

He growled and pinned tHarry down on the bed. Harry´s body reacted at once and he moaned.

 

“You´re so sexy when you´re angry, did you know?” Harry bit his lip flirtatiously when Draco quirked his brow. “I guess that´s what got me to notice you in the first place, whenever we would fight I ended up –“

 

“What?” He demanded.

 

“With a boner. Why do you think I wanted to get on your nerves that much? For the same reasons girls moan over Snape, of course.”

 

“Girls do that?” He asked in deep wonder over his Godfather’s appeal.

 

“Of course they bloody well do, even Hermione told me once that - you can´t tell anyone I said that!”

 

“ _Oh_ , Potter – to offer a Slytherin such bribery material…”

 

“Draco!”

 

“It´s going to cost you a lot of blows and sex to convince me otherwise, Potter-“

 

Harry rolled them over. “ Why don´t we start right now then, alone this time?”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> See you out there - and Please leave a comment.

”Wait, _Harry_.” 

 

Harry had already begun to suck on the soft spot he had learned to be Draco´s weakness. Draco was panting and struggling to keep Harry from molesting him roughly.

 

“Stop, we need to _discuuuuus_ this further.”

 

Harry halted and sighed when Draco managed to cup his face and yank his mouth away from his body.

 

“Can´t it wait, I want to bugger you,” Harry whined. He ignored Draco´s widened eyes and stiffness of body, which had nothing to do with the bulge down south. “You don´t want that?”

 

Draco focused his gaze on Harry and blinked. “I never.” He sucked in a breath. “Malfoy´s don´t bottom – but I´m willing to give it a try – for you.” 

 

The smile Harry offered Draco made him dizzy. So much passion had never been cast his way before; he swallowed and smiled back. He would have to get used to Harry´s reactions to him, but more importantly, he would have to work on his own reactions to Harry. He didn´t mind being honest and open when they were alone, but no Malfoy could risk it in public in fear of an enemy finding a weakness to use against him.

 

“We need to work on this, Harry, _slowly_. And we need to take all the time we can to get to know each other. A Malfoy _does_ have social responsibilities, and even though I can´t expect you to know everything about being a pure-blood, we need to make sure you at least know the basics. Maybe my mother would be a better teacher in that case; it could be difficult teaching a spouse, especially you.” He laughed. “You can´t seem to keep your damn hands off me even as we talk now.”

 

“You don´t like it?” He stalled his hands from rubbing across Draco´s muscled chest and stomach.

 

“I love it, but it does make it hard to concentrate. Mind you, you´re divine and alluring like a damn Veela, my mind swims when I´m close to you. Which, by the way, I am not used to.”

 

“I love touching you.” He gave another dizzying smile.

 

“You´re horribly sweet. I´m a Slytherin, and not used to all this, cuddling and compliments and, _words_.”

 

“I´m not usually like this, I promise. Well, I might want to touch you in a sexual way quite frequently –“ Draco snorted. “-but I swear it´s just, that I´m so bloody happy to finally have you, Dray. You´re perfect. Sure, you´re a right selfish, spoiled git most of the time, but we can work on that, too.” Harry saw the raised brows but ignored them before speaking again. “Did you say spouse?” 

 

Draco choked on air. “I was speaking in general terms. Easy now, baby steps, alright?” He said once his voice was calm enough. “I already offered more than I ever did by having you move in. Blaise is the only one who has ever been inside my room before, even Pansy and Greg only visit our receiving wing –“

 

“ _Receiving_ wing?” Harry laughed. “You make it sound like they are clients. I hear you, we couldn´t have been raised and lived more different lives, so it will take work to _blend_ together.” He leant over to kiss Draco softly. “I swear, I will treat you like I did in school, but replace the hate with love instead.” He winked.

 

“You don´t have to do that, just promise to tone it down in front of others?” 

 

Harry nodded, smiled and ran his finger gently across Draco´s lips. “You´re gorgeous.”

 

Draco laughed. “Mmm, do you have any idea how perfect you are for me and my huge ego?” 

 

Harry noticed the smirk. _Two can play this game._

 

“How about we skip dinner and I show you something _else_ that is huge?” 

 

The pink spots that appeared on Draco´s pale cheeks were enough to arouse Harry immediately and the way grey eyes shone made his heart beat faster. Harry made his voice husky and ran his tongue briefly over Draco´s earlobe.

 

“I´m gonna fuck you so good, that you´ll beg to bottom in the future.”

 

Draco growled and yanked Harry on top of him, forgetting that Harry was once his rival, ignoring that Malfoys don´t bottom, and shoving aside their differences for now, because they had both agreed upon working on their flaws and learning what would be needed in order to live together. And who knows, maybe Harry _would_ get his soppy-arse happily ever after. Draco for sure would work bloody hard to achieve that, that much was for certain. Who in their right mind could say no to Harry Potter looking like that while sucking your cock. Besides, Draco Potter didn´t sound _that_ horrible, did it?

 

THE END


End file.
